Gondor Fortress
Gondor Fortresses are large generated structures which can be found in the centre of fort-villages in the land of Gondor. They are similar to watchforts in that they contain a captain, but are much larger. These fortresses are not common, but can make an excellent base for a player, as they contain a copious amount of loot, a captain, and are highly defensible. They can also be part of a Gondor Fort-village. Structure Fortresses are built in the shape of a traditional medieval castle, in a square shape with four round towers, one at each corner. They are made mostly out of Gondor brick, with some wooden planks and beams and black Gondor brick for aesthetics. Entrance The entrance is guarded by a Gondorian gate. Courtyard The centre of the fortress consists of an inner courtyard, with a bit of grass beside the Gondor Brick paths. Flowers spawn in this grass, and the very centre of the fortress is covered by a small pavilion, containing a chandelier. Barracks Behind the courtyard are the barracks. These are partially made of wood, and contain five beds, one barrel of ale, two plates, and four chests. The chests in here contain various food and drink. Smithy On the right side of the fortress is a smithy, covered by a wooden roof, containing both regular and Gondorian crafting tables, an Armour stand with a full set of armour, another chest containing military loot, an alloy forge, and a furnace. Wall access A staircase on the left side of the fortress allows easy access to the outer walls. Towers These can be entered by climbing up the walls and heading down a ladder via a trapdoor. Inside each tower is a chandelier and two chests containing Gondorian military loot. Fiefdom Variations The Gondor fortress comes in several varieties in accordance to the subfaction they are associated with. They all have the same architecture, but differ in the materials used in their construction. Pelargir Fortress Pelargir Fortresses can be distinguished from the regular variant by their usage white sandstone in their architecture. They are garrisoned by the Pelargir Marines. A Pelargir Commander also spawns, and will allow allied players to hire troops if the cost and alignment reuqirements are met. They are decorated with banners of both Pelargir and Lebennin. Lossarnach Fortress Lossarnach Fortresses are made largely of Gondor Cobblebrick. Unlike the other fiefdom variations, the battlements are made of wood, not rock or brick. They are manned by the Lossarnach Axemen. In addition, a Lossarnach Captain spawns here, from which allied players may hire troops. Lossarnach and regular Gondorian banners decorate the fort. Lebennin Fortress Lebennin Fortresses guard the fair lands of the five streams. They are comprised mainly of Gondor Brick and Stone Brick. Several Lebennin Levymen guard the fortress, along with a Lebennin Levymaster, from whom fighting units may be hired if one has enough money and alignment. The banners of Gondor and Lebennin fly from the fortress walls. Pinnath Gelin Fortress Pinnath Gelin Fortresses are built out of Gondor Cobblebrick, highlighted by green tiling. They are well guarded by many Pinnath Gelin Soldiers, along with a Pinnath Gelin Captain, from which allied players may hire units. Gondorian and Pinnath Gelin banners decorate the fort. Blackroot Vale Fortress Blackroot Vale Fortresses bear a strong resemblance to the regular variant, however incorporate a larger amount of cobblebrick into their architecture. They are fiercely guarded by Blackroot Vale Soldiers and Bowmen. A Blackroot Vale Bowlord is also to be found, and allied players can make use of its presence if their alignment and wealth allows them by hiring fighting units. The fort is decorated with the banners of Gondor and the Blackroot Vale. Lamedon Fortress Gallery GondorFortressBarracks.png|The barracks GondorFortressCourtyard.png|The inner courtyard. This is where the NPC Respawner is located. GondorFortressSeenFromWalls.png|The inside of the fortress, as seen from the outer walls GondorFortressSmithy.png|The smithy inside the fortress. GondorFortressStairs.png|Stairs leading upto the outer walls. GondorFortressTowerInside.png|The inside of one of the fortress' towers. PB29 preview - Gondorian Fortress.jpg|Gondor fortness PB29 preview - Pelargir.jpg|Pelargir fortness Trivia *Prior to Beta 29, the Gondor Watchfort was known as a Gondor fortress. Category:Gondor Category:Structures Category:Looting Category:Good Category:Dúnedain